smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Sister Smurf Lost/Part 5
Sometime later in the Smurf Village, Sassette was back in the Smurflings' playhouse, sitting by herself at the desk with her drawings, but this time crying. She felt sad because of the memory of the parents that she had lost years ago when she ran away from home, angry because she allowed herself to become used by Avengelica to get revenge on those who had hurt her, betrayed because Avengelica would threaten to kill those she came to love, and now alone because she was the only one of that generation of Smurfs who is still a child while everyone else she once knew grew up without her. Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy didn't know what they could do to cheer her up, so they went to Papa Smurf, who was with Empath and Smurfette to help Hefty recover from his own sense of sorrow from the past. "She's still smurfing it pretty bad, Papa Smurf," Nat said. "I thought that she would be happy smurfing back home with us, but I guess even that's not smurfy enough for her now," Snappy said. "Her fellow Smurfs were pretty hard on her, Snap," Slouchy said. "I can't blame her for still being angry with me, if that's how she feels," Hefty said. "This is just what I deserve for treating her like she was nothing because she was just a girl that I couldn't marry since she was my sister." "We still care about you, Hefty, even if you do treat other Smurfs very badly," Smurfette said. "We need to find a way to bring unity back to Sassette and the whole village if any of us are going to have peace with ourselves, Papa Smurf," Empath said. Papa Smurf stroked his beard while he listened. Then he finally said, "I think I have an idea of what to do, Empath." ----- Sassette was at her desk doing some drawings when she heard a knock on the door. "Sassette, it's me, Empath," the voice on the other side of the door announced. "This smurf would like you to step outside the door for a minute, if you would mind." Sassette put down her crayons and then headed for the door to open it. When she did, she found herself surrounded by her fellow Smurfs, with Greedy carrying a big cake that had a heart ornament placed on its top. "What's smurfing on here?" she asked. "We're sorry, Sassette!" all the Smurfs said together. "The entire village decided that the best way we could make amends with you, Sassette, is to throw a big apology party on your behalf," Empath explained. "We're sorry that we all treated you like you weren't a real Smurf back when we were all Smurflings," Handy said. "And we're also sorry for lying to you about being a creation of the Smurflings when you were a real Smurf all along," Smurfette said. "You mean...you still truly care about me...even after all that's happened?" Sassette asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Aye, my little lassie," Duncan said. "You were the best thing that's happened to us in the village ever since all of us laddies were born." "And though you're still young compared to the rest of us, that doesn't mean that we'll smurf the less of you for still being so young," Tapper said. "Besides, you also have your new friends, the Smurflings, to smurf after you just in case we're all too busy for you," Brainy said. "Here, Sassette, I want you to have this," Hefty said as he gave her a present. Sassette opened it up and saw just what it is. "It's your arm-wrestling championship trophy," she said. "But that's your most important prize in the world. Why would you smurf it to me?" "Because right now, you're my most important prize in the whole world, and I wouldn't smurf you up for anything else, Sassette," Hefty said. "So does that mean that we're forgiven?" Sassette smiled. "Absosmurfly forgiven," she said, as she gave Hefty a big hug. "Oh, this just makes me so happy that I can't stop crying," Weepy said as he watched. "I hate...just weeping," Grouchy said. "All righty, my little Smurfs, let's celebrate!" Papa Smurf called out, which made the other Smurfs cheer. "Remember, Sassette smurfs the first slice of the cake, folks," Greedy reminded them. "And there's plenty of ice cream for those who won't have cake," Gelato added. As Sassette went to get her slice of the cake, Empath and Smurfette watched. "This smurf feels so happy and honored to see Hefty and Sassette forgiving each other, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's terrible that an evil spirit that hated males wanted to use Sassette to smurf her war against them, Empath," Smurfette said. "Not that I wouldn't feel the same way against them if I were smurfed to my breaking point, but there's just too many good examples of them here to ever make me smurf up my faith in them." "Neither gender is entirely perfect, Smurfette," Empath said. "We both have our own faults, but as much as this smurf envies what females can do, this smurf wouldn't give up being male for anything else in the world, because of all the good that males can do." "And I wouldn't smurf up being a female for the same reason, Empath," Smurfette said. "Like it or not, we really need each other to smurf this a better world." "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette," Empath said. "And someday, with males and females working together in peace and harmony, we can achieve that goal." ----- Empath's personal journal. This smurf is glad to see Hefty and Sassette make amends for how he had treated her back when this smurf was still in Psychelia, before this smurf had ever met any of this smurf's fellow Smurfs. Even though Hefty deserved getting the abuse handed back to him when Sassette tortured him while she was still under the thrall of Avengelica, in the long run Hefty proved that underneath his desire to prove himself to be the only Smurf that any Smurf should really care about, he truly cared for his sister and would do anything to protect her even from someone like Avengelica who just used her desire for revenge for her own evil purposes. With one dark chapter in the life of Smurf history over, we now have something new to look forward to as far as making a mark in that history to come. ----- A few days later, Greedy had everybody sit at breakfast to bowls of cereal, to the same blue and red nuggets that Empath tried out earlier. Most of the Smurfs weren't sure what to make of the cereal nuggets, except that they looked like smurfberries. A few of them tried out the nuggets without any milk and found them to be sweet and tasty just like smurfberries. It was when they poured the milk over the cereal and ate it that way that they all enjoyed it even more. "Oooh, this just tastes smurflicious," Smurfette said. "My compliments to the chef for making such a super smurfy breakfast treat," Brainy said. "I hate...just having one bowl of this," Grouchy said. "And just what is this new cereal being called, Greedy?" Papa Smurf asked. "It's called Smurfberry Crunchies, Papa Smurf, and now every Smurf can have their own personal box of this delicious cereal so they can smurf the cereal whenever they like," Greedy answered. And as soon as Greedy said that, a few of his kitchen staff came out with serving carts, rolling out boxes of the cereal, each with the design of a Smurf standing next to a big bowl of the cereal, scooping up some nuggets in a spoon. "Hey, what do you know?" Nabby said as he got his box of cereal. "I get to be on the front of a cereal box." "What a smurftastic likeness of me," Vanity said as he received his box. "I hate having anybody smurf my likeness on this," Grouchy said as he looked at his scowling face on his own box. "Oh, Empath, don't I just look adorable on my own cereal box?" Smurfette asked, showing off her likeness on the cereal box. "This smurf likes the novelty of each of us having our own likeness posted on our own cereal boxes as a personal keepsake, Smurfette," Empath said. "Maybe we can share our cereal together when we are alone together." Smurfette giggled. "I don't know. I think I might like smurfing out of my own box by myself." "It's just an idea, Smurfette," Empath said with a sigh. Soon the Smurflings joined together around Empath and Smurfette. "We're just wondering what you think of our smurfy new song we smurfed together for this new cereal?" Nat asked before the four of them sang together: Smurfberry Crunchies are fun to eat, A smurfy fruity breakfast treat, Made by Smurfs so happily, It tastes like crunchy smurfberries, It's berry shaped and crispy too, In berry red and smurfy blue. Empath and Smurfette both clapped at the song's performance. "I think Greedy may have a suitable jingle for his commercial if we can get the window vision smurfing again, Smurflings," Smurfette said. "This smurf certainly appreciates it, even if nobody else does, Nat," Empath said. "I certainly appreciate having the Smurflings as my friends now that my fellow Smurfs are all grown up, Empath," Sassette said. "I can only wish that I was as young as you, Sassette," Smurfette said as the two of them gave each other a hug. "Thank you for being my big sister, Smurfette," Sassette said sincerely. "And thank you for being my big brother as well, Empath." "You'll always be appreciated as the girl Smurf that you are, Sassette," Empath said as he also gave Sassette a hug. Meanwhile, Tapper and Duncan were busy having a private discussion with each other over a bowl of cereal. "Your prayers seem to be helping Sassette heal from what Hefty and Avengelica smurfed to her years ago, laddie," Duncan said. "I am just smurfing what the Almighty wants of me, and that is to love on those who need to know His love for all creation, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Not that I don't genuinely love Sassette with my whole being, for even before this whole mess smurfed, I would consider her to be one of my closest friends along with you." "You think you could have smurfed something besides friendship with the little lassie, Tapper?" Duncan asked. "Who knows for sure what could have smurfed between me and Sassette besides the Almighty?" Tapper answered. "In any case, it may have been His plan all along for her to be presmurfed for the generation of Smurflings that smurfed into our lives for the past few years." "She would have smurfed into a sassy young lassie if she had smurfed up with the rest of us, you know," Duncan said with a suggestive snicker. Tapper shook his head. "I will not venture into that line of smurf, for the sake of keeping my thoughts pure, my friend. Let's just enjoy our breakfast together and smurf things be." "Fair enough, laddie, fair enough," Duncan said with a shrug. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Little Sister Smurf Lost chapters